kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin
is a HumaGear created by Horobi to carry out his orders as a member of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net. After being conflicted with his relationship between him and Horobi, he is reprogrammed and forced to become . History A Humagear terrorist operative from MetsubouJinrai.net, he spreads data that rewrites the base programming of the HumaGear, inputting them with evil conduct and ethics patterns that cause them to rampage and attack humans. He does destructive things while acting like a child. Jin starts to act after the death of Korenosuke Hiden. He is granted a ZetsumeRiser and a Zetsumerise Keys by Horobi and sets out of Daybreak Town to hack Gut Buster Taro, having him turn into the Berotha Magia. Later as excitedly witnesses Kamen Rider Zero One's fight he is attacked by a Trilobite Magia, which he quickly overpowers and instantly kills with a gunshot to the head while laughing. After the first attack, Jin hacks Okureru and turns him into the Kuehne Magia, using him to attack the headquarters of Hiden Intelligence. Soon after the attack he witnesses an exchange between Aruto and Mamoru and hacks the HumaGear during the Kuehne Magia's second attack. He confronts Aruto during the attack and announces his position as a ruler of the new world before having Mamoru transform into the Ekal Magia. Footage of his exchange with Aruto is later used to expose MetsubouJinrai.net to the public. After their existence has been revealed he asks Horobi if he is going to ignore Zero-One and A.I.M.S., which he confirms before sending Jin to collect more data. To that end, he hacks into Scissormenz to create the Neohi Magia and sends him on a rampage. After the Magia's first fight with Zero-One and Vulcan he orders him to create more "friends". After the Neohi Magia is defeated he collects his Zetsumerise Key. During a school trip to Daybreak Town's surroundings Jin hacks into the bus driver, Burs, creating the Onycho Magia and sends him to kill the students. Later he accompanies Horobi when Isamu Fuwa ventures into Daybreak Town to look for the truth about the accident. He waits behind while Horobi destroys the evidence, merely saying that Horobi's methods are harsh as they both leave the scene. After witnessing Horobi transform into Kamen Rider Horobi, Jin starts to contemplate the idea of getting his own Progrise Key and talks to Horobi about it, but is instead sent to hack into Forest Brush G-Pen. After hacking into the Magia Jin confronts Aruto, holding him at gunpoint as he mockingly explains, in simple terms, that MetsubouJinrai.net's plan is human extinction and forces the HumaGear to transform into the Vicarya Magia. During the fight, Jin attempts to steal the Biting Shark Progrise Key and almost succeeds. Later Jin witnesses Zero One's first transformation using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key and Vulcan using the Punching Kong Progrise Key to fight the Vicarya Magia, getting excited about Zero-One's new form. When Jin returns to Daybreak Town he is warned by Horobi to not go after the Progrise Keys. He understands it as just being an assistant, but Horobi says that he is far more valuable, revealing that Jin is his son. Confused by the revelation, Jin searches for the meaning of son and learns about parents and family, asking Horobi if that makes him his father, which Horobi confirms and gives Jin permission to go after the Progrise Keys, much to his amusement. When the HumaGear voice actress Seine Kanasawa is confronted by Isamu Fuwa regarding violation of A.I.M.S.'s A.I law and starts an argument with Aruto Hiden, Jin crashes the argument using a hacked taxi-driver HumaGear that transforms into a new Onycho Magia and fights the two riders, stealing Zero-One's Flying Falcon Progrise Key. During the fight, Jin holds Seine and her "father" at gunpoint and prepares to hack her but when her "father" protects her, claiming that Seine is his child, Jin becomes hesitant, which allows them enough time to escape as he stands in place, confused. After the Onycho Magia is destroyed Jin returns to Daybreak Town with the Flying Falcon Progrise Key and delights at the idea of now becoming stronger, however, his confusion in the previous fight leads him to ask Horobi if parents are supposed to protect their children, to which Horobi replies Jin is strong enough to not need protection and that they are not a usual family, telling him to pursue more Progrise Keys, to which Jin reacts with a silent nod. Jin crashes Seine's audition by shooting from the crowd and hacks her with a ZetsumeRiser, however, when her father tries to stop her from using the Gaeru Zetsumerise Key, Jin spirals into confusion again and asks Aruto Hiden why her "father" is doing that, angering the Rider who tells Jin that protecting their children is what parents are supposed to do. That greatly affects Jin who in a moment of remorse attempts to remove the ZetsumeRiser from Seine to no success as she transforms into the Gaeru Magia As Zero-One fights the Magia, Horobi appears before Jin, much to his delight, however, Horobi reveals that Jin is a HumaGear and hacks him using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, giving him the Flying Falcon Progrise Key. Jin uses his new arsenal to transform into Kamen Rider Jin and engage Zero-One, quickly overwhelming him in combat alongside the Gaeru Magia and attempting to remove his driver until Valkyrie interfered and fought off the Magia, leaving Jin with Zero-One. After the Gaeru Magia is destroyed Jin briefly fights Valkyrie as Vulcan join the fight and they use their combined finishers on him, failing as he simply dodges and flies away. Back to Daybreak Town, Jin returns the Gaeru Zetsumerise Key to Horobi and is praised for his work, to which he happily replies they're one step closer to completing their plans, apparently returning to his old personality. Personality Jin is a HumaGear, made to take the destruction of humanity as entertainment by Horobi. He also didn't hesitate to destroy a rampaging HumaGear who attacked him while laughing maniacally. Since learning that he's the son of Horobi, Jin started gaining a soft side for anything dubbed a child for temporary. However, Horobi used a MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to bring Jin back on his side. Forms Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9 t. *'Kicking Power': 30.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 23.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Jin's primary form accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Jin can utilize a pair of mechanical wings called from his back that allow him to fly. Flying Falcon consists of the following parts: * : The helmet. ** : The control device. By analyzing information on the surroundings collected by the and flight status, it provides the wearer with data necessary for flight, such as route candidates, altitude, and wing shape. ** : The faceplate. The armor, which also functions as a wing, contains radar and visual equipment to protect the face and enhance the ability to fly. ** : The eyes. They have excellent telephoto and target tracking capability. They also function as an imaging radar monitor, so that even if there is an altitude difference or distance, it is possible to track a locked-on target. This enables a homing kick that strikes the target from a high altitude. ** : The top of the helmet. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breath-ability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, the special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. ** : The radar. By using several types of radar such as 3D radar and imaging radar, it can obtain information on flying objects, weather, and the ground. The information obtained here is sent to the Falcon Signal as needed. ** : The ears. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the wrist cable. * : The undersuit. It protects from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breath-ability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, the special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. * : The arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : The gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. * : The armor pieces. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blockers' arrangement allows them to easily move along with the wearer. * : The central chestpiece. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain point, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : The boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, the strength of the armor material is utilized to enable activities in extreme environments where humans cannot enter. * : Cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of its high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Progrise Key's Rider Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has two finishers: * : * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 6-8 Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Progrise Holder Weapons *Customized M1911 pistol - Jin's personal handgun *Attache Arrow Relationships Allies: * Horobi: Jin's creator and "father". Horobi usually works behind the scene, granting Jin the tools to hack HumaGears. When Jin developed an interest in having his own Progrise Key he is talked away from it by Horobi and later directly told to not pursue them, which he interprets as his role is that of just the assistant, however, Horobi reveals he values Jin far more as he is actually his father. Horobi reveals however that he is not beneath harming Jin if he deems fit, as shown when Jin became conflicted about his role and Horobi used the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack into him and force him into becoming Kamen Rider Jin. Enemies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Jin first meets Aruto and Izu during Mamoru's rampage as Ekal Magia inside Hiden Intelligence. Jin declares himself as the new Ruler of this world, earning the young CEO's anger in return. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: TBD * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jin is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Jin, his suit actor is , who was previously the main actor for most of the Phase 2 Heisei secondary Riders (with the exception of Beast, Mach, Specter, Brave, and Geiz). Conception FB IMG 1570322165310.jpg|Kamen Rider Jin Flying Falcon Concept Art Notes *Jin's name comes from the third kanji in the Japanese writing for . *Along with Horobi, Jin is the first Rider to have his name written in kanji since Fuma. *Horobi and Jin are the first riders since Kamen Rider Decade to be referred to as "Masked Rider" in promotional material.https://twitter.com/Omgiamonfire/status/1176836489868644359 *Jin shares a similar color scheme with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. *Despite being a HumaGear, he lacks the telltale earpieces. **This may be a result of Horobi modifying his form or could indicate he's an older model with modified memories to make even himself believe he's human. **However, it should be noted that Jin generally wears a hood around his head and also has large 'hair', so the earpieces might be present on him but remain covered all the time. *With the revelation that Jin is a HumaGear, Jin is the first non-human rider known in this season. **This makes Jin the first non-human rider in Reiwa Era. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Are AIs The Enemy? Allies? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 4: The Bus Guide Saw It! Anna's Truth **Episode 5: His Passionate Path of Manga **Episode 6: I Want to Hear Your Voice **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! References Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Generals Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Non human riders Category:HumaGears